Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News February 24th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Can Hype Kill a Good Film? *Needs More Gay: Bring It On *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: McFarland, USA *Toons These Days: Grojband (Conroy) *Video Game Confessions: Sub-Zero *Comic Book Issues: The Geek Unboxes 1UP BOX *Third Party Controller: Naughty Dog Developer Dig *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Team L'Cie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Parts 4-6 *Linkara: How to Transfer Gen 1/2 Pokemon Into Gen 3 & Up February 23rd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: ROM Spaceknight #41-75 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Uncanny Valley Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Game Review - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D *MMO Grinder: Black Gold *Rocked Reviews (show): All That Remains - The Order of Things *Cover By Cover: Chobits *MikeJ: Boys vs Girls Oscars Challenge Results *Googledegook: Ep. #13 - I ONLY GIRLS, BUT THE CHILD IS STILL INTACT *Ask Lovecraft: Discworld February 22nd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Avengers EMH *Rerez: Game Dave's Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell Review *Brad Tries: Marshmallow Madness *MikeJ: Boys vs Girls - Oscars Challenge *Rerez: Hauppauge HD PVR Rocket Review *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Northwest Manor Mystery *Word Funk: Ridiculously Sexy Legs *Dena: Support Dena on Patreon! February 21st, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - 50 Shades of Blue Cross *Anime Abandon: Ninja Cadets *Renegade Cut: Nightcrawler *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Sub Rosa *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Order: 1886 *Rerez: Arcade Block 2 *Some Guys I Know (show): Room Raiders *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 7 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hot Tub Time Machine 2 & The DUFF February 20th, 2015 *Infomercialism: Dump Dinner Disaster Saga *Rap Critic Reviews: Fight the Power by Public Enemy *Sibling Rivalry: 50 Shades of Grey *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Step By Step Goes to Disney World! *Shark Jumping: The Slap, Episode One *The Count Jackula Show: Housebound *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Destroy All Monsters *Googledegook: Ep. #12 - JUMP AND FRIEND BIMBO, PLEASE RETURN IT TO US *Ask Lovecraft: Transformation February 19th, 2015 *Bum Reviews: 50 Shades of Grey *Stuff You Like: Star Wars Episode 1: The Fandom Medley *Screen Shots: Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery *Mud2MMO: Classic Episode - Gamer Chow *Specials: Making of NC - Matrix Revolutions *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Mario is Missing *Weekly Manga Recap: Black Clover February 18th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Who Reamed Rosie Rabbit? *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Jealous by Nick Jonas *Shameful Sequels: Gremlins 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Top 10 Films of 2014 *Shark Jumping: Are Aaron Sorkin Shows Any Good? *Shark Movies: Fifty Shades of Great White *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Director's Cut Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Encouragement *Vangelus: V-Build - Call of Duty CLAW Assault (Mega Bloks) February 17th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Mamma Mia *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kingsman: The Secret Service *Comic Book Issues: Ant-Man #1 *Toons These Days: Grojband (Doggy) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Top 10 Fictional Couples *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Hurricane Kick February 16th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: ROM: Spaceknight #1-40 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades of Grey *The Dom Reviews: Man of Tai Chi *Cover By Cover: Hellsing Ultimate *Rocked Reviews (show): Imagine Dragons - Smoke + Mirrors *Best for a Buck: The Internet Arcade *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Crowdfunding Phenomena *Ask Lovecraft: Genre *Googledegook: Ep. #11 - THE SKY IS FALLING, FREE QUOTATION *Word Funk: Peter Molymoo February 15th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Captain America Winter Soldier *Infomercialism: Smash *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Jupiter Ascending *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 6 (Finale) - Nice Bed February 14th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Ninja Resurrection *WTFIWWY: LIVE - The Hugh Hefner Redemption *The Good Hook: Latter Days (With Rantasmo) *Hagan Reviews: From Beyond *Toons These Days: Kyle's Quest - "All Fired Up" *Dena's Let's Play: Let’s Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 6 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings: Fifty Shades of Grey and Kingsmen: The Secret Service February 13th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: AVGN Movie *Shameful Sequels: Dennis the Menace Strikes Again! *Projector: Kingsman: The Secret Service/Ex Machina *Atop the Fourth Wall: Revelation of AT4W Live! *Il Neige: The Legend of Zelda - Web Series of Netflix *The Count Jackula Show: Wyrmwood Vlog *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Roseanne Goes to Disney World! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Son of Godzilla *Screen Crashers: National Terror Tale: Looney Bin *Googledegook: Ep. #10 - WE ARE LOCATED IN A BLUE BUBBLE TOILET *Ask Lovecraft: Alchemy *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Ep. 16 - Termanology's Shut Up and Rap February 12th, 2015 *Nash: The Punisher (1989) - A Review *Mud2MMO: Why Gamers Create *Lucky Six Short Films: Kingsman: The Secret Service Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2014 (Brian, Sarah and Dave Edition) *Calluna: Magfest Plays - Drawful and Fibbage *Sursum Ursa: Don't Put Pig On Your Face - A Beauty Vlog *Battle Geek Plus (show): Smartphone Zombie Apocalypse *Weekly Manga Recap: Akame ga Kill February 11th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Projector: Testament of Youth/Kajaki: The True Story *Renegade Cut: Top 20 Favorite Films of All Time *Leftover Culture: Sega Game Gear System Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Wyrmwood *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 5 - Not Cool, Bro *Ask Lovecraft: Jones *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 83 - Chatting With Sean Weathers *Vangelus: V-Build - Transformers Prime Silas Breakdown & Magi February 10th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Did Tom and Jerry Kill Themselves? *ToddInTheShadows: 2015 Grammys Vlog *The Yomarz Show: Minisode - Pyongyang Ranger *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Problem with Action Movies Today *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Mr. Freeze *Dudley Dtoons: Doodley Draws Howie from Almost Naked Animals *Third Party Controller: Are Platformers Dead? *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Fal'cie Faceoff *Thumb Wars: Unrepetant Geeking - Patreon February 9th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jupiter Ascending *Lucky Six Short Films: Agent 13 - The Package *Gaming Wildlife (show): The PC Master Race *Cover By Cover: Chrno Crusade *Rocked Reviews (show): Stick To Your Guns - Disobedient *Vangelus Reviews: Wario (Jakks World of Nintendo) *Googledegook: Ep. #9 - MY ARREST IS A TEST *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon February 8th, 2015 *Comedism: Neighbors *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Thor The Dark World *What Went Right?: Fraggle Rock: Magic of the Macrocosm *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 4 - Let's Go Round Back *Specials: Disneycember - By Popular Demand *Word Funk: The Strongest Opinions on Ben Affleck February 7th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Summon the Beekeeper *Renegade Cut: Maps to the Stars *Specials: Making of NC - Matrix Reloaded *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - The Wounded *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Citizen Fandango *Some Guys I Know (show): Some Guys...And a Baby *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jupiter Ascending, Seventh Son & The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water February 6th, 2015 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Review of 2014 *The Good Hook: 2 to Tangle...from MARS! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Dragon Lives Again *Rap Critic: Snoop Dogg's Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (featuring Miles) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Family Matters Goes to Disney World! *Googledegook: Ep. #8 - THEN, BOOM BOOM, ALL THE VICTIMS WERE CHILDREN *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest Dungeon - The Bell Tolls For Thee *Vangelus Reviews: Toyhax Toy Stage Backdrops February 5th, 2015 *Stuff You Like: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Thumb Wars: SOE & Sony's Future *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 5 *Brad Jones: The Bros: Cruisin' 57 Bloopers *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Series Ep. 5 - The Art of Ninjutsu February 4th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Suspiria *Shameful Sequels: Dennis the Menace *Blood Splattered Cinema: Gingerdead Man *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest Dungeon - Deep Into That Darkness Peering *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 3 - Practice Doesn't Make Perfect *Vangelus: V-Build - LEGO Imperial Shuttle Polybag February 3rd, 2015 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 68 (Finale) *The Nostalgia Critic: Matrix Revolutions *Toons These Days: Almost Naked Animals (Conroy) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Royal Quest *Comic Book Issues: The LAG Unboxes LOOT CRATE *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Desperate Car February 2nd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Energy and Safety with the Justice League *Diamanda Hagan: 10 Films You Might Not Have Heard Of *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - Ender's Game *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Bethesda were 100% Honest With Us... *Cover By Cover: Black Lagoon *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: The Dreaming - Rise Again *Googledegook: Ep. #7 - ONE TEASPOON OF HAIR AND A GOOD MAN *Best for a Buck: Five Nights at Freddy's *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest Dungeon: A Step Into the Tenebrous February 1st, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Gaming Controversies of 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Best Hits of 2014 Part 2 *Infomercialism: Happy Hot Dog Man *Comedism: Office Space *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Iron Man 3 *Frothy Pint of Metal: Tengger Cavalry *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Almost Human *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 2 - Tolkien Troubles *Vangelus Reviews: Waspinator (Transformers Generations) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Lightning Strikes *Word Funk: This Sick Beat *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content